Amour, Amour
|year = 1987 |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- |position = 21st |points = 4 |previous = L'amour de ma vie |next = Croire }} Amour, Amour was the Luxembourg entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1987 in Brussels performed by Plastic Bertrand. A very up-tempo song inspired by the synthpop and New Wave genres, the song deals with the power of love. The singer describes himself as going into a "dungeon" for the sake of the emotion, as well as being "full of good vibrations" as a result of it. On the night, it was performed 13th following the Netherlands and preceding the United Kingdom. At the close of voting, it finished second from last in 21st place with 4 points, only able to impress the Greek and United Kingdom juries. A clip of the song was also seen in a montage of the "Greatest Eurovision Losers" during the semifinals of the 2010 contest in Oslo. Lyrics French= Amour, amour Qu'est-ce que c'est bien quand tu nous tiens Amour, amour C'est toi, l'plus fort, le plus malin Un p'tit point rouge à l'horizon J'remonte tout en haut du donjon C'est qu'ça avance Quelle délivrance – 'vrance Amène, c'est la bonne direction C'est l'heure de r'gonfler les ballons J'suis plein d'ambiance, ouais Plein d'ambiance – 'biance Amour, amour Qu'est-ce que c'est bien quand tu nous tiens Amour, amour C'est toi, l'plus fort, le plus malin C'est la panique sur mon radar Beauté fatale, avoue c'est louche C'est pas mon jour, vendredi treize – treize J'm'approche en douce, sans crier gare Sûr de mon coup, surtout pas touche J'suis pas à l'aise, elle en a qu'seize – seize Amour, amour Qu'est-ce que c'est bien quand tu nous tiens Amour, amour C'est toi, l'plus fort, le plus malin Amour, amour, quand tu nous tiens C'est toi l'cowboy, nous les indiens Qu'est-ce que t'es dur Qu'est-ce que t'es chien quand tu nous tiens Si elle se barre, j'fais tapisserie J'ramasse tous ses petits cailloux Et je m'accroche Qu'est-ce que c'est moche – moche Amour, amour Qu'est-ce que c'est bien quand tu nous tiens Amour, amour C'est toi, l'plus fort, le plus malin Amour, amour Qu'est-ce que c'est bien quand tu nous tiens Amour, amour C'est toi, l'plus fort, le plus malin Amour, amour Qu'est-ce que c'est bien quand tu nous tiens |-| Translation= Love, love How good it is when you overpower us Love, love You're the strongest, the cleverest A small red dot on the horizon I climb all the way up the dungeon again As long as I'm getting somewhere What a release – 'lease Go on, it's the right direction It's time to pump up the balloons again I'm full of good vibrations, yeah Good vibrations – 'brations Love, love How good it is when you overpower us Love, love You're the strongest, the cleverest My radar is in panic Fatal beauty, admit it's weird It's not my day, Friday the thirteenth – thirteenth Softly I come closer, unexpectedly Sure of my ground, definitely no come-on I feel uncomfortable, she's only sixteen – sixteen Love, love How good it is when you overpower us Love, love You're the strongest, the cleverest Love, love, when you overpower us You're the cowboy, we're the Indians How rough you are How nasty you are when you overpower us If she clears off, I step aside I pick up all her little pebbles And I hang on That's rotten – rotten Love, love How good it is when you overpower us Love, love You're the strongest, the cleverest Love, love How good it is when you overpower us Love, love You're the strongest, the cleverest Love, love How good it is when you overpower us Trivia *2-time Eurovision participant Patricia Maessen of Hearts of Soul/Dream Express provided backing vocals along with 2 other women. Video Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1987 Category:Luxembourg Category:20th Century Eurovision